For the Crayons of My Past
by Jackalsscalpel
Summary: what could have happened in Shinogu's past. Warning: abuse, death, angst.


Title: For the Crayons of My Past

LJ Author: pikapicokitt

Theme: violence; pillage, plunder, extortion

Fandom: Hot Gimmick

Pairing: Shinogu Narita x Hatsumi Narita

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Hot Gimmick or any of its characters; only the idea for this fiction. None of this story deals with real facts or occurrences in the actual series.

Shinogu, before living with the Narita's had been a damaged, confused child. He had never understood why he had been taken away from his real family until he was much older. Had not understood what had been so wrong despite the pain his family endured daily. Shinogu, only four years old, did not understand that the yelling and screaming, and everything that transpired between himself, his father and his mother was broken. Shinogu had spent his first four years of life in a broken household.

Listening to his mother's cries as his father once again lashed out, bruising her lovely face and making it bleed, Shinogu sat on the couch, and coloring through what was an everyday occurrence. When his father had decided his want for another drink was more important than damaging his mother's body, she would retreat to the bathroom to wash herself up and then sit down to color with him. "Color me a picture, Shinogu" He adored his mother, clung to her often, and when she smiled at him, despite her swollen lips, the world was a perfect place for them.

A time came when during a rather vicious beating, his mother didn't get up. After his father stomped out of the house, Shinogu pulled himself down from the couch, crayons in one had and pad of paper dragging in the other. Sitting down beside his mother's motionless body, he stared unsure of the situation. With a large smile he set his hand on his mother's shoulder, willing her to move. "I want to color with you, mommy. Color a picture with me, mommy"

The screams and cries of a confused boy traveled over the lawn. There were people and cars everywhere. Shinogu could hear his father shouting behind him, somewhere he couldn't see. He didn't want his father, there was no real bond there, but he shouted endlessly for his mother; wanting her there, by his side, to keep these people from dragging him away from his home. He didn't know why she wasn't there to tell these terrible people to let him go. He didn't know that under the black tarp they had just past, was the person he cried for so.

He was taken to a place with lots of other children, several like him who cried a lot. When Shinogu had no tears left, and began to feel alone and deserted, he curled himself in a corner while everyone else played. This became his daily routine, making the adults worry about his health. One day a family arrived, catching sight of this shattered little boy and when they heard his story from the caretakers they felt it their duty to see he was never treated that way again.

It was hard for them all, Shinogu not responding to their love and affection, still remaining a secluded and heartbroken lump in the corner. It took years but they slowly gained ounces of his trust. However when their first real child was born, their shaky bond would be harshly tested. Shinogu now seven and the Narita's baby girl going on four, Shinogu felt it was time he left this façade. With only his coat and gloves, in the middle of winter, he decided it was better if he just ran away.

However, he didn't expect the little bundle that followed behind him, and no matter how many times he yelled at her to leave him alone she persisted on being with him. "Just go away, it's not like we're even brother and sister anyway" Hatsumi didn't let his words sway her, instead she clung to him even tighter, trying to speak through the chattering of her teeth, trying to ensure him she wasn't going anywhere. She was cold and terribly pathetic and for some reason Shinogu just couldn't leave her behind.

When the Narita's found them, curled around one another in the park, they were immensely relieved and carried the two home on their backs. Little mumbles and their linked hands, even through sleep, held them closely together. A bond had grown there that would never leave. Even with the years that would come to pass, and the challenges that they would face, they would never grow apart.

"We can't Hatsumi, mommy will yell at us" Shinogu was peeking around a corner, watching his six year old sister trying to climb her way up the cabinet toward a plate of cookies. "But I'm hungry now. I only want one, help me" Shinogu's expression flexed in fear and he shook his head turning away toward the living room. There was a crash behind him and Shinogu whipped around quickly, his face going pale as he saw Hatsumi lying on the ground, covered in shards of glass.

Shinogu dared a step toward her, a tight feeling clasping around his stomach and making him feel sick. When Hatsumi sat up and began crying the immense weight upon his heart faded and he ran toward her. "Hatsumi, I told you not to. Where are you hurt?" She wasn't capable of speaking between the shrill cries but she held up her arm to show the cut from where the plate had broken on her.

Shinogu sighed as he tended to his sister's wound, frowning when she hissed in pain every time he did something. He didn't like the thought of causing her pain but there was nothing else he could do. Slipping a band-aid over it he smiled brightly at her. "There all better" Hatsumi let out an excited noise, jumping off the toilet seat and yanking on his arm to follow her. "Come on Shinogu, I want to color! Will you color me a picture Shinogu?"

He blinked, stopping for a second as another voice rang through his ears. He wasn't sure, but he almost thought he had heard that somewhere before. Shaking his head and all the questions aside he smiled and followed after his sister. "Okay Hatsumi, but you have to help me color it!" Hatsumi giggled, bouncing toward the living room. "Lets color a pretty picture together and give it to mommy!" Shinogu smiled and nodded to his sister's words. That sounded like a wonderful idea.


End file.
